


The Prize

by Soak



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caustic dad vibes, DarkSparks, Drunken Flirting, Elliott low-key wingman, F/F, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soak/pseuds/Soak
Summary: After-parties at the Paradise Lounge were always a treat for the legends--especially if you happened to be on the winning squad. As it just so happens for Natalie, Renee, and Elliott, the squad's victory unlocks some new courage in their youngest member. And despite the win in the ring, the true prize has yet to be had for Natalie Paquette.--or--The girl tries to flirt but she's an anxious mess.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk this just kinda happened. I blame the darksparks community.

Natalie wobbled slightly as she approached the bar of the Paradise Lounge, leaning against it as she waited for the sole bartender to notice her.

"I hope you're not overdoing it, miss Paquette."

She turned to find Dr. Nox beside her, wearing a plain blue dress shirt tucked into some slacks--these after-parties always put the legends in a comfortable mood. Well, for Alexander at least, slacks were comfy.

A large grey sweater and some jeans were more her speed.

" _Moi_?" Natalie grinned, placing a hand over her chest. "But I am the champion, and as you know, the champions drink for free."

Alexander grimaced at that, reflexively rubbing his shoulder. Modern medicine was a miracle--though she had watched Elliot fire a slug through it earlier today, here he was, with hardly more than a dull ache to put salt in the wound of his loss.

Natalie perked up as the bartender took notice. "Another chardonnay, please! And an appletini, too."

"You've been ordering those a lot," Alexander pointed out.

"Reds give me a headache."

He laughed, hoarsely and under his breath. "For miss Blasey, I mean."

The alcohol in her veins gave her away. Any attempt at lying was overrun with just mad grinning. "I do not know what you mean."

The caustic scientist groaned. He turned to face her and leaned in close. "I don't _disapprove_. I am just... hoping you'll use some caution. She's an admirable woman, though there's no telling what the IMC has truly done to her head." He pulled back and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just... be sure she's in control, all right?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, though the back of her neck was growing uncomfortably warm. "She's been in my top three for so long now--I'm sure of it." She took his hand and softly pushed it away. "Thank you, Doctor Nox. Your concern is... appreciated."

He coughed, patting down his outfit. "Yes, well, I hope you both enjoy your night." He grabbed his beer and, with one last look, stiffly walked away. What a silly man.

Taking both drinks a moment later, she set off from the bar towards their booth--a corner slot that unofficially became the winner's table. She'd had the honor of sitting there a few times before. It was dim and quieter than the rest of the bar, and with Elliott distracted, awfully secluded-

"If it isn't the Eye herself."

Speak of the devil (yet another funny phrase she didn't quite understand).

Elliott walked backwards alongside her, eyeing her glasses. A short-sleeved button-down fit him nicely. "Ohoho! _Two_ drinks? Isn't someone ambitious, huh?"

"Just the wine for me, mister Witt. The other is for-"

"Exactly," he agreed with a grin. "Hey, you're not the first one, but _maybe_ the first one we're all rooting for."

The heat along her neck flared up to her cheeks. She stopped in her tracks. "What-"

"Look. I've tried every trick in the book--she's just clearly not into me. And if not me, well then men everywhere are doomed." Despite this, he grinned. "Guess that's a pretty good sign for you, hmm?"

Yes, the alcohol in her definitely wasn't helping. She couldn't keep from grinning, yet still stared everywhere around the bar except him. "I do not know what you mean."

Elliott slid in close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Despite not being _interested_ , his charisma was still smooth enough to embolden her. "Sure you don't. Look, I figure you've never gone fishing for a catch this big, just a word of advice..."

"Y-yes?" the words lept from her, pathetic and needy.

"Be direct--assertive. Give her the strongest moves you got from the start."

"M-moves?"

"Just give her that appletini as you slide up _real close_ next to her, yeah?" He laughed and broke away, patting her back. "You got this, princess."

And just like that, suddenly she was alone in the middle of the bar. Her face was aflame, her head dizzy, but those words from Elliot kept ringing in her head.

Sucking in a deep breath--and then a quick sip from her wine--she kept up her march, arriving at her table seconds later. Renee looked up from her phone, tossing her head to keep the hair out of her eyes. The black hoodie she wore looked comfortable, like something she could curl up and fall asleep in.

Time slowed as Natalie approached. Alexander said to be cautious, Elliott said to be bold. Was there any middle ground here? Matters of the heart were dreadfully foreign to her, and alcohol or not, the courage to act was slippery at best.

"What did that idiot tell you?" Renee asked. Still, she smirked in a way that made her heart flutter. "Though, as long as it wasn't his plans from earlier today, I suppose it can't be too bad."

Such a weird idea to latch onto--maybe it was her nerves, but Natalie took that as a sign to act. With another deep breath, she closed the gap and slid into the booth. A second or two inched by as she kept scooching down until she was side by side with Renee. 

"Hm? Are you okay, Nat? You're looking really red-"

Exhaling sharply, she shifted her arm and wrapped it over Renee's shoulders. She slid the appletini over.

"I... g- got you this. You looked like you could use another."

Oh god. It felt like the flames of hell had erupted in her face. There was a moment of terrible, quiet emptiness, as the two of them seemed to process their situation. 

"Thanks." Renee took the glass in her hand and looked over, raising her eyebrows. "So... by 'another', did you mean the drink, or this?" She reached up with her other hand, touching Natalie's forearm that draped over her.

"Oh!" Forget her cheeks, everything was on fire now. "Well... th- that- that is up to you, I suppose."

Renee relaxed, leaning in closer. "I'll go with both," she said as she took a sip. Natalie noticed her smiling into her glass.

Her soul swelled as a giddy nervousness took over. Yes, everything was uncomfortably warm still, but she didn't give a damn. She was definitely grinning like a dumb fool and that was fine by her.

"More wine?" Renee continued. "No offense, but you're kinda a lightweight."

Even that hit to her ego barely made a scratch. "It helps with... you know."

"Putting a move on me?" 

"Huh- w- what?" Natalie bit her lip and shook her head, "I don't know where you-"

"Oh please." Renee chuckled, delightful peals that cut through the din of the bar. "I could hear what that loudmouth said to you without even trying--" then she stiffened and glared out towards another table-- "and I can still see you peeping, Elliott!"

"Sh- shut up!" Elliott rose up from where he was seated, pushing his hair back. He fixed Natalie with a smile and a two thumbs up--then meeting Renee's glare, he started to walk off. "And I'm not _that_ loud."

"You sure about that, _amigo_?" Silva called out from further down. 

Renee sighed, shaking her head. "How about we go somewhere more private?"

O- oh! Well, she wasn't _entirely_ sure what that meant, but certain ideas and fantasies had crossed Natalie's mind an embarrassing amount of times-

"You okay?" Renee asked, suddenly out of the booth and holding her hand out.

Natalie touched her face, finding her mouth wide open. She closed it and looked at her, nodding meekly. Sure, things were moving much faster than she anticipated, but she could adapt-

"No seriously, what's wrong?"

She found herself at the edge of the booth, her hands gripping the cushion like a vise. Shaking her head, she tried to smile and took Renee's hand, pulling her up. "S- sorry! I was just... thinking."

"You always are. Relying on your instincts wouldn't hurt sometimes, you know." Renee led her to a side door, which opened to a stairwell. "Come on."

They started marching up the stairs, and Natalie dared to slip her hands alongside Renee's, intertwining their fingers. She got a smile and a reassuring squeeze back.

Well, damn. Okay. Okay okay okay. Get a hold of yourself, girl. Things were certainly looking up, and she's just told you to act on your instincts, so... what? What does that mean? Is it some sort of signal to, uh, try something else? 

They arrived at a landing, between two stories. Trying her damnedest to follow her gut, Natalie pulled on Renee's arm, over to the corner. She slipped her free hand around her waist and pinned her against the wall.

"Wh- what?" Renee managed to blurt out, her wide eyes the last thing Natalie saw before she leaned in and closed to gap.

Well, Renee's lips were very soft. Check that curiosity off. The kiss was slow, clumsy, unpracticed. Natalie bashed their teeth together, woefully inexperienced in such things. Still, she began to realize she was being kissed back, her crush's fingers curling through her hair and dragging her in closer. She felt another hand skim down her hip.

She could die right about now. Everything and anything she wanted from tonight had already happened, so anything else was just a bonus. 

Renee pushed away suddenly, her hands on Natalie's shoulders. "H- hold on. Give me a moment." She breathed heavily, looking at the floor. "I... I wanted to do this somewhere else."

" _Quoi_?" Natalie shook her head, the passion dissipating. "I... I am not sure what you mean." Her happiness dimmed a little, her gut falling a few inches. 

Renee searched her face for a moment, then offered a smile. She leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "It's a good thing, I promise." Then she took Natalie by the hand and lead her onward.

The engineer just brushed her fingertips over her own cheek, still savoring the contact. "O- okay."

Eventually they arrived at the third floor, which was funny because the paradise lounge looked like it was only two stories from outside and- oh. Oh, Natalie understood now.

Solace City stretched out before them as Renee led her onto the roof. LED lights lit up the expanse like stars, twinkling as far as the eye could see. It was quieter here than in the bar, the distant roar of vehicles and sirens much preferred to Che's shouting. The lights, the sounds, they only made for a pretty background--she realized this as she sat down beside the other woman, feet dangling over a small ledge. 

It was just the two of them, the silence thick and heavy.

Renee coughed, rubbing a hand along the back of her neck. "So... thanks. I had been thinking of how to get you up here for awhile now."

"You- you have?" 

"Yeah." Renee looked away. "This kind of stuff just... isn't my thing, you know? I'm much better at shutting things down than starting them up."

"Me... me neither." Natalie laughed, though it was riddled with anxiety. "Too nervous, you know?"

"Heh, yeah." Renee turned back slightly, though only to look at the ground.

The seconds passed by. Natalie felt an energy building up in her, the emotions too great with no outlet. "So... Can we still..."

"Hmm?" Renee finally looked over, meeting her eyes. 

God. How could she still feel awkward saying it when they'd been sucking face less than a few minutes ago? Still, Natalie leaned closer and traced her fingers up Renee's shoulder.

"Oh! Oh, right." A small blush appeared on Renee's cheeks. Then, her voice dropped lower as she uttered, "Well, get over here, then."

Natalie's breath hitched in her throat. Before she knew it she had straddled Renee's hips, her hands running along her sides as she kissed her deeply. Months and months of useless pining came flooding out, only making things more reckless and enflamed. She pressed in harder, relishing at feeling their bodies flush against each other. 

She felt Renee's tongue work into her mouth, welcoming it eagerly with her own. God, she couldn't keep her hands from roaming to places she'd only dreamed about--through her soft, silken hair, along the small of her back, running down the length of her thigh. She felt the scout's own hands tracing up and down her spine, a better shock than any electric coil. 

Oh hell, she still wanted--needed--more. Her ideas and plans earlier today had never gone _this_ far, never planned on herself being some useless thirsty-

"Oh, I get it now," Renee mumbled as she broke away, their faces still pressed together. She grabbed at Natalie's hand, which had mindlessly moved up to cup her breast--though she didn't move it away. "By going 'somewhere private', you thought I meant-" 

"Well- well that not is to say this _isn't_ nice either!" Natalie broke in, her face aflame yet again. "Just... Just forget about it! I don't want to be overstepping and kissing is just as fun-"

She tried to bring her offending hand away, and yet Renee held it in place.

"We both know _that_ isn't true." Natalie could hear her smile. Then Renee moved her head to the side, to purr into her ear: "It's up to you. Whatever you're comfortable with, whatever you want... I want it too."

Oh _fuck_. She didn't love using words like that, even in her own thoughts, but if there was ever a time, well...

It was impossible not to be pulled in. Never mind her current... _desires_ \--her loyal, mysterious squad-mate had drawn her in like a moth to a flame since the beginning. Despite Alexander's warnings, if there was anyone she trusted among the legends, it was Renee.

She pushed her hand up higher, running it over the curve of Renee's chest. Natalie inhaled deeply, then whispered back: "I want you, _mon amour_."

Renee hummed into her neck, then kissed at it a few times, forming sparks of pleasure that rippled downwards. "Well... my place is close." She reached her hands down Natalie's back, feeling around the curve of her ass. "If you can get off me for a second, I can portal us there."

Breathing was suddenly difficult, though Natalie obeyed. Her head was swimming in a whirlwind of emotions--like she was in yet another late-night daydream, but wonderfully real this time. As she finally sat down on her own, a thought formed in her mind.

"A portal? Why- why don't we use the stairs?"

Renee rolled her eyes as she stood upright. "Just so Elliot and the other idiots can see us leave together?" She chuckled and flexed her arms. "Yeah, I'd rather not." Then, with another motion from her hands, a small vortex of purplish energy formed, and she leapt from the rooftop.

It was just Natalie now, alone with the distant roar of the city and the faint hum of Renee's forming portal. Well... this was happening now, wasn't it? Suddenly she felt very self-conscious. Natalie breathed into her palm a few times, smelling her breath--not terrible, just wine. She vainly tried to straighten out her hair---though if all went as planned, it'd be a mess between Renee's thighs anyway-

Okay! That's enough, no need to get _more_ worked up than she already was. She took a deep breath in, trying to let the pure elation of the moment into her soul. No worries, no anxiety necessary. Renee wanted her just as badly as she did. If anything happened, the wraith beside her would take care of her, just as she always did.

The portal flashed open, and the faint calls of the void beckoned.

Well, as Renee always said, here goes nothing.

Natalie stepped through.

\--

The faint call of birds roused Natalie from her slumber. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell--feel--the body curled up beside her, spooned up underneath her. Distant, fuzzy memories brought back all she needed to know. She wrapped an arm around Renee's waist, just to be sure it was all real.

"Hm?" Renee mumbled, woken from her sleep. "You okay?"

Natalie opened her eyes, finding herself very close to the back of Renee's head. She took a moment to breath in her scent, a faint, warm sensation, and nodded. She kissed the back of her neck, up and along her ear.

"Okay, good," Renee said, still sleepy. "It's our day off, so just... let's sleep in, alright? I need a break."

"A break?" Natalie murmured. Still, she ran one of her hands down Renee's body, finding out neither of them had bothered to put any clothes back on. 

"Yeah." Renee chuckled, squirming lightly at her touch. "I can't do... oh, round four? Five? I lost count."

A cold shock of embarrassment rippled through Natalie. She groaned, cursing her drunk, horny self. Of course she'd pull something stupid and needy like this on their first night together. Renee probably thought she was weird and was just waiting to kick her out-

"I can hear you thinking," Renee interjected. She turned over, sleepy eyes meeting her own. "Just... stop, okay? Let's get some sleep--then maybe we can grab lunch or dinner or whatever."

"Are- are you sure?"

Renee buried her head in the crook of her partner's neck. She nodded. "Although it's kinda backwards, I figure a real date might be nice." Her breath danced along Natalie's shoulder. "Do you like ramen?"

"Oh!" Well, there went her anxieties, yet again. Natalie could only find herself grinning like an idiot. "Yes, that sounds nice."

"Good." Renee yawned. "Now stay still--you're soft and I need to sleep."

Natalie smiled to herself, letting her mind ease as she ran her fingers up and down Renee's back. The sheets were soft and smelled of vanilla. The skin pressed up against her was as comforting as her own. Compared to yesterday's win in the ring, this victory was sweeter than all the rest.


End file.
